La desesperanza del príncipe
by sehiren
Summary: "¿Qué dirías si te dijera que un chico vengativo en un camino de nihilismo fue tomado bajo las alas de unos ángeles temibles, y aprendió a destruir la esperanza con su luz?"


**LA DESESPERANZA DEL PRÍCIPE**

"_¿Qué dirías si te dijera que un chico vengativo en un camino de nihilismo fue tomado bajo las alas de unos ángeles temibles, y aprendió a destruir la esperanza con su luz?"_

Nadie te cree cuando dices que esas criaturas son terribles, se ríen de ti porque señalan que es inútil matarlas, que sirven para un propósito si no dejan recompensa al caer, que no son tus enemigos.

Si ellos supieran.

Los ángeles te susurran secretos, historias espantosas que te tienen a ti como protagonista, retazos del futuro en el que estás solo, condenado a vagar, desolado, con tu rifle como única compañía. Y cada vez se vuelve más cierto.

Nadie te visita, ninguno habla contigo por voluntad propia y sabes que, en el fondo, eres el hazmerreir de todos ellos. Tú, el gran troll marino que juró acabar con toda vida terrestre. Tú, el que tiene la segunda sangre más noble y digna que se pueda llegar a obtener. Heredero de aquel que aterró los mares de todas las galaxias, poseedor del rifle más poderoso de todos.

"_Evvedioww ¿Rewwavwed vva?"_

Otra de esas inmundas criaturas negras que pueblan la tierra de Furia y Ángeles te susurra mientras pasa a tu lado. Colocas tu preciada arma en tu hombro y le das un tiro certero en su oscura espalda.

La criatura grita mientras cae, el chillido más parecido a una risa histérica que a un aullido de dolor, pero remonta el vuelo. Un segundo disparo nace de tu rifle y, esta vez, el ángel cae sin vida.

El descanso de su muerte te dura poco pues pronto dos más han tomado su lugar, ambos empiezan a susurrar las profecías más temibles a tu espalda, aunque eres incapaz de entender nada de lo que te dicen. Tienes la sensación de que se ríen de ti mientras te hablan, con la clase de superioridad de quien sabe lo inevitable y se mofa de los ilusos que lo desconocen.

Ignoras como puedes las palabras que esas inmundas abominaciones acaban de pronunciar y dejas que la luz de tu rifle hable por ti, creando un hermoso agujero en medio del abdomen del que tienes más cerca.

Estás harto de tener que lidiar con todos ellos solo, que nadie se haya dignado a visitarte siquiera (ni tan solo la chica a la cual salvaste la vida, ni a la que creías tu moiral), harto de matar a esas atrocidades que te atormentan en tu exilio, harto de ser el troll que peor suerte ha tenido con su planeta. Harto de ver la muerte, oír la desesperación y probar el vacío.

Harto de ser el príncipe de la esperanza en un mundo monocromático carente de ella.

Más criaturas aladas vienen a tu tormento y una de ellas golpea tu brazo, haciendo que tu fiel arma caiga de tu firme agarre y, cuando te lanzas a recuperarla, ves la oscuridad cerniéndose hacia ti.

Te ajustas tus gafas en un intento vano de comprender lo que sucede ante ti, pero poco cambia el escenario que observas ante tus ojos.

Una horda de ángeles negros se desplaza hacia tu posición a gran rapidez y aquellos que habían llegado antes gritan con esas carcajadas inmundas suyas. La oscuridad pronto cubre el cielo blanco que hay por encima de tu cabeza y te apresuras a encontrar tu rifle. La falta de luz te empieza a sofocar, cada vez hay más y te rodean sin aproximarse demasiado, lo justo para echar el vuelo si les apuntaras con tu arma perdida. Quieres disparar y borrarles esa sonrisa petulante de sus rostros sin cara, hacerles saber que no se juega con un sangre púrpura.

Pronto se crea una bóveda de monstruos alados a tu alrededor y aún no has podido encontrar tu rifle. Tienes la nueva arma que Kanaya te ha hecho guardada en tu capa y casi parece que los ángeles lo saben. Y, lo más desconcertante de todo, sientes como si quisieran que la usaras, que te rindieras ante el poder de la magia.

Si tan solo existiera.

Sabes que todo son historias invitadas para contarles a las larvas recién nacida, no más ciertas que Pupa Pan o las hadas. La única verdad universal es la ciencia que tanto adoras y, sinceramente, no quieres ver como los ángeles se ríen aún más al verte haciendo el imbécil blandiendo un palo de madera que hecha chispitas.

Pero eres Eridan Ampora y aún tienes menos ganas de ser un troll marino muerto que de hacer un espectáculo con una varita. Y, aunque eso funcionara ¿Por qué querrían los ángeles mostrarte un camino para mejorar?

Que tú recuerdes los ángeles nunca te han ayudado.

Pero te has quedado sin opciones, y las criaturas aumentan en número hasta el punto de que el cielo ha sido totalmente cubierto y oyes el batir de alas resonar por todas partes.

Te rindes ante lo inevitable y sacas la varita del forro de tu capa púrpura. Esa es la única esperanza que tienes para salir vivo, la blandes con tu mano derecha, cierras los ojos y apuntas.

Incluso con los párpados cerrados el resplandor producido por la varita te ciega momentáneamente y no puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Ha funcionado, realmente has sido capaz de utilizar la magia. En el fondo siempre has sabido que los magos eran reales. Incluso tenias el presentimiento de pertenecer a esa rara extirpe. Que le follen a Sollux y a su título de "mago", tú, el príncipe de la esperanza, has sido capaz de dominar este poder solo reservado a los más grandes. Que le follen a la humana, a Feferi, a Nepeta, a Vriska… Ya nadie más va a señalarte con el dedo al pasar, se acabó el que te desprecien.

Eres el destructor que siempre fuiste destinado a ser.

Los cadáveres de los ángeles caen a tu alrededor como títeres sin vida. Sus risas han sido apagadas, sus susurros silenciados.

Estás tan absorto con tu nueva habilidad que has pasado por alto como los ángeles se han agrupado a tu alrededor, aún más pegados a tu cuerpo que antes. Cegado como estás por el resplandor de tu varita no te das cuenta de que te están hablando. Tampoco es que des una mierda por oír esos balbuceos inteligibles.

Solo que ahora sí que eres capaz de entender el motivo de esas muecas cínicas y llenas de diversión.

El ángel más negro y espantoso que hayas visto jamás ha puesto su repugnante cara justo en frente de la tuya, echándote su pútrido aliento en tu cara. Pero lo que acabas de ver en sus ojos es demasiado para que te importe tener tu perfectamente cuidado pelo oliendo a ave en descomposición.

Lo primero que has notado al mirar en esos pozos de oscuridad sin fondo han sido las incontables voces de los ángeles.

Lo segundo, que por fin eras capaz de entenderlas.

Lo tercero, desear que nunca hubieras podido.

Lo cuarto, atisbar el futuro que os espera.

Lo quinto, pensar en un plan para salvarte… y _salvarla._

Lo sexto, dejarte consumir por la esperanza de una posible supervivencia.

Lo séptimo, ver por última vez la mueca victoriosa del ángel.

* * *

El omnipotente observa todos estos sucesos, aunque ya sabe esto sin necesidad de revivirlo. La frase que le acaba de decir a la humana le persigue. Tanto hubiera cambiado con un mínimo gesto de afecto de alguien, cualquiera, al pobre príncipe patético.

Una palabra de afecto.

Una visita a su planeta.

Una palmada en la espalda.

Reconocimiento a su trabajo.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho nacer la esperanza en el noble antes de que los ángeles fueran capaces de corromperla, retorcerla y manipularla para su propia diversión y en venganza contra su "príncipe".

Pero las cosas tan solo se limitaron a ir como estaban planeadas, aunque aún puedes oír la pregunta del descendiente de Dualscar.

_¿Cuándo me han ayudado los ángeles alguna vez?_

-**GRACIES-**

He abandonado brevemente el fandom hetaliano para escribir algo de homestuck, concretamente del troll más narcisista y capullo de todos (te lo digo con amor, Eri 3). Escribí esto para plasmar lo que creo yo que ocurrió para que Eridan se volviera loco y acabar todo en esa historia tan fea que todos conocemos. Debo aclara que aún estoy por la parte en donde Jane acaba de entrar al juego, por lo que no se si se ha mencionado algo más de lo que son los ángeles o su propósito... Esperad más historias mías sobre homestuck en un futuro y espero que os haya gustado este one-shot tan cortito.

¡Adeu!


End file.
